


Seen To

by JaneGlen



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag: s02e16 Under the Radar, Gen, Missing Scene, if you squint really hard and tilt your head 23 degrees it's preslash, that's a lie. it's not. i want it to be because i ship it. but writing it? that's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneGlen/pseuds/JaneGlen
Summary: Mozzie was going to blow him off, but the Suit had a point. Demi Suit had done an honest day's work and didn't actually arrest him. Mozzie could spare a few dollars at the lunch cart.





	Seen To

Peter: Buy Jones lunch

Mozzie: We’ll see

_Under the Radar_

* * *

 

Jones is in line behind a couple of teenagers at the gyro cart when Mozzie materializes at his elbow. His hand twitches, but he reigns in the instinct to lash out.

“Curb-side Greek, an interesting choice, Demi-Suit.” Mozzie pronounces.

Clinton eyeballs him, trying to determine what the little guy is up to. He shrugs, “It’s food, it’s here.”

The teenagers accept their food and move off. Clinton steps and orders, expecting Mozzie to wander away, but instead, he cuts in right after Clinton’s order with his own (very specifically lactose-free, of course). Then Mozzie pays. For both of them.

They take a half-step to the side because there are a couple more people in line now, and Clinton blinks, a dumbfounded and suspicious, at his unexpected benefactor. Mozzie is standing with his hands in his pockets, glancing around half-casually, half-paranoid, which is par-for-the-course, with him.

Clinton bites the bullet “Why did you cover my lunch?”

“Given the nature of the con we just pulled, the Suit surmised that I may, in fact, have more cash on hand now than I did an hour ago, and bade me ensure you eat, I assume as his way of apologizing for making you chase after me.”

“I see.” He wasn’t sure he did, actually, but he’d check in with Burke when he got back to the office. “Well. I appreciate it.”

“As you should,” Mozzie replied, “Ah, thank you,” he told the vendor, retrieving his food, and passing Clinton’s to him. “Farewell, Demi-Suit.”

Clinton nodded, “Yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> Peter: Money?  
> Mozzie: What money?  
> Peter: The three hundred Eames gave you.  
> Mozzie: What three hundred Eames gave me?  
> Peter: Thanks for the help.  
> Mozzie: Anytime, Serpico.  
> Peter: Buy Jones lunch  
> Mozzie: We'll see
> 
> This has been sitting in my drive and I've been all "I'm going to add more and make it Gay." That didn't happen, clearly. I decided this could stand on its own and spent ten minutes on google searching for which episode the dialogue came from.
> 
> If, for some inexplicable reason, you're following me due to an unfinished work...I haven't given up I swear. I just. Haven't worked on anything else to a publishable point.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
